Le Jeu des Sept Familles
by Armenius
Summary: 7 familles, 7 OS. Chap 1 : Les Malefoy. Chap 2: Harry et sa famille discordante. A travers sa vie, Harry a rencontré beaucoup de gens très différents les uns des autres, et ils se sont ajoutés à sa famille initialement quasi-inexistante. A venir : les Londubat, les Black...
1. Cinquante-et-un ans

**Titre :** Cinquante-et-un ans

**Thème :** Playstation

**Persos/Pairing :** Lucius et Scorpius

**Rating :** G

* * *

Noël approchait doucement. La neige avait commencé à couvrir le quai neuf trois-quarts et la glace avait formé des dessins étoilés sur les rails. Le vent s'engouffrait parfois dans le col de son manteau, réveillant les rhumatismes de Lucius. Il commençait à sentir la vieillesse tomber sur lui, et il semblait que même les sorciers ne pouvaient empêcher le lot de complications qu'elle apportait.

« Comment les Moldus pouvent-ils supporter ça ? » maugréait-il souvent.

* * *

Les dernières années de la guerre n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui et Narcissa, autant du point de vue de la situation précaire dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés en travaillant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que par rapport à toutes les procédures juridiques auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face. Lucius ne niait pas complètement son rôle dans le sanglant conflit qui avait eu lieu, mais c'était comme ça, les Malefoy restaient des Malefoy. Il avait plaidé non coupable en mettant en valeur la façon houleuse dont lui et sa famille avaient été traités par le Lord Noir et ses Mangemorts.

La justice magique ne leur avait cependant rien épargné. Même si leur retrait des rangs de leur Maître avant que celui-ci ne tombe jouait en leur faveur, nombreux étaient les sorciers affirmant allègrement que la famille Malefoy avait fui quand elle avait senti la chance tourner. Ce qui n'était pas absolument faux. Avec le recul, Lucius manifestait assez peu de fierté sur ces années-là. Premièrement parce que c'était très mal vu. Deuxièmement parce que c'était douloureux pour lui comme pour Drago. Narcissa était la seule qui n'accordait aucun crédit aux racontars et n'attachait que peu d'importance au statut qu'ils pouvaient avoir au sein de la communauté sorcière. Des traîtres ou des lâches, elle n'en avait cure et Lucius la respectait profondément pour cela. Lui n'en était pas capable.

La seule chose dont il pensait être fier à cette période était sans doute la façon dont il avait défendu son fils et sa femme face aux accusations du Magenmagot. La seule fois où il s'était permis un peu de courage. Il avait affronté les juges, avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, et avait pris la responsabilité de leurs actes à eux trois. Il avait été renvoyé à Azkaban.

Il avait passé quatre ans là-bas, afin de purger ses crimes, au lieu de cinq. Il n'estimait pas s'en sortir trop mal. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient écopé du double, peut-être pour moins que ça. Il avait beau ne plus avoir énormément de relations au sein du Ministère, il semblerait que quelques rares connaissances – parce que non, on ne pouvait plus parler d'amis – avaient intercédé en sa faveur. Lucius soupçonnait que Narcissa n'y était pas étrangère. Enfin toujours est-il qu'il avait été libéré plus tôt.

Il était ressorti brisé et plus fort à la fois. Azkaban n'était plus gardée par les Détraqueurs, renvoyés depuis leur allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui rendait l'endroit plus vivable – bien que le terme ne soit pas le plus approprié. Le nouveau système était temporaire, en attendant de trouver mieux, et durait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Un principe simple : une prison, des gardes, des prisonniers. Et quelques bestioles obscures histoire de faire bon genre. Rien d'aussi dissuasif que les Détraqueurs bien sûr, mais le système fonctionnait pour le moment.

Au manoir, la vie s'était suspendue pour Narcissa. Les créanciers étaient venus saisir leurs biens et ne leur avaient laissé que les murs. Dette de guerre, avaient-ils dit. Leurs richesses serviraient apparemment à reconstruire les dégâts causés par les Mangemorts et chez les sorciers et chez les Moldus. Comme si une somme d'argent faramineuse pouvait suffire à effacer la douleur des pertes subies. Lucius n'avait perdu personne depuis le décès de ses parents peu avant que Drago n'entre à Poudlard. Personne de proche du moins (il n'incluait pas ses anciens camarades Mangemorts dans cette catégorie). Donc il ne savait plus très bien ce que l'on ressentait. Mais à la façon dont Narcissa avait été effondrée à la mort de sa sœur, il avait parfaitement conscience de la futilité que plusieurs milliers de Gallions pouvaient représenter face à un tel traumatisme.

* * *

Il resserra sa prise sur la taille de son épouse, à ses côtés en attendant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Elle leva ses grands yeux clairs vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. A deux pas d'eux se tenaient leur fils et leur belle-fille. Deux pas qui lui apparaissaient comme plusieurs lieues. Autour d'eux, de nombreux parents attendaient leurs enfants. L'ambiance était paisible. Il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude comme à l'époque où Lucius et Narcissa saluaient leur fils avant son départ pour Poudlard. Mais les gens n'oubliaient pas si facilement et la plupart des familles présentes se tenaient à distance respectable des Malefoy.

* * *

Lors des retrouvailles avec sa famille après sa libération, Lucius s'était rendu compte à quel point Narcissa avait souffert pendant son absence, malgré sa force et sa froideur apparentes. Le deuil de sa sœur, la venue des huissiers, son emprisonnement, et le mutisme de leur fils… Drago ne parlait plus que très peu. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de se fiancer avec l'une des filles Greengrass, Astoria. Très douce, chaleureuse même, et pourtant tellement distante. Sa famille à elle avait su se placer du bon côté de la barrière dès le départ. Sans surprise, Drago avait commencé à s'éloigner d'eux, entraîné par elle sans doute.

Pourtant, il avait gardé un certain attachement pour lui et sa mère. Il ne l'exprimait simplement pas avec des mots. Lucius l'avait comprit lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que tout le monde avait attendu son retour pour célébrer le mariage.

Ça avait été une cérémonie sans prétention, les Malefoy n'en avaient de toute façon plus les moyens. Peu de gens s'étaient déplacés. La famille Malefoy n'existait plus. Le soutient de la famille Greengrass avait été le bienvenu, bien que Lucius eut eu des réticences à accepter, question d'ego certainement. Réticences partagées par les Greengrass lorsqu'ils offrirent leur appui, ce qui créa une situation tendue quoique cocasse à la réflexion. Ca avait eu le mérite de faire sourire Narcissa.

Puis la vie avait repris son cours. Trois ans plus tard, Lucius eut à nouveau l'occasion d'être fier.

Scorpius naquit. Le dernier des Malefoy, à l'image de son père et de son grand-père avant lui. Une petite tête au sommet de laquelle poussait un duvet blond très clair, et au milieu de laquelle scintillaient les yeux les plus émerveillés que Lucius s'était souvenu d'avoir vus. La première fois qu'il en avait croisé le regard argenté, le sien en plus pur, il s'était rappelé la futilité de la vie. Quelle valeur pouvait donc avoir son passé, son présent et son avenir face un nouveau-né pour qui les mots eux-mêmes n'avaient pas de signification ?

* * *

C'était pour cet enfant qu'ils étaient là aujourd'hui. Les vacances de Noël ne commenceraient réellement que lorsqu'il sauterait du train et courrait vers eux. Lucius et Narcissa ne venaient le récupérer que pour cette occasion-là, seule période de l'année où la famille Malefoy se réunissait pendant deux semaines entières pour passer les fêtes. Le reste de l'année, Drago et Astoria se chargeaient seuls de déposer et de récupérer leur fils à la gare. La distance qui existait entre les parents et les grands-parents était toujours présente mais avait diminué d'une certaine manière. La naissance de Scorpius y était pour beaucoup.

* * *

L'enfant avait apporté une vague de bonheur sur la famille déchue. Narcissa avait recommencé à être heureuse. Drago et Astoria avaient décidé de passer davantage de temps au manoir qui fut réaménagé dans la mesure du possible pour convenir à un enfant en bas âge. Même si les dialogues entre Lucius et son fils semblaient perdus à jamais, au moins le jeune homme estimait encore assez son père pour ne pas l'empêcher de voir son petit-fils.

Les étés avaient défilé. Scorpius avait grandi à une vitesse affolante tandis que Lucius avait eu le sentiment de se ratatiner. Une certaine complicité s'était créée entre eux, une complicité qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eue avec Drago en y repensant. Narcissa le couvrait d'amour et malgré leurs moyens limités, l'enfant avait été choyé et n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Sa naissance avait même réchauffé les relations des Malefoy avec les Greengrass, et la sœur d'Astoria, Daphné, avait même fini par autoriser son propre fils à séjourner chez les Malefoy, au plus grand plaisir du petit Scorpius qui n'avait pas d'autre enfant de son âge avec qui jouer.

Puis il avait eu onze ans. Son cousin, Marius, était entré à Poudlard deux ans plus tôt. Scorpius n'avait plus parlé que de ça, ce qui avait eu tendance à ternir l'humeur de Lucius. Ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec son petit-fils, mais il ne pouvait rien contre cet état de fait. D'un autre côté, Narcissa s'était montrée réellement enjouée et proche de l'enfant. Son bonheur la rendait plus radieuse que la vieillesse ne l'assombrissait.

« Il nous écrira, ne t'en fais pas », l'avait-elle rassuré.

En effet, il l'avait fait. Peut-être pas aussi souvent que Lucius l'aurait voulu mais sa femme l'avait apaisé en lui rappelant qu'il était encore jeune et avait énormément de choses à découvrir.

_Chers Lucius et Narcissa,_ (Lucius avait toujours trouvé ça trop formel mais Drago avait insisté pour que Scorpius les appelle par leurs prénoms)

_J'ai été envoyé à Serdaigle, comme Maman !_ (Lucius avait un peu grommelé à ce passage, pour la forme). _Le château est immense. Je me suis perdu plusieurs fois déjà. Mais c'est un endroit incroyable. Il y a toujours énormément d'événements surprenants qui s'y passent et j'apprends des choses étonnantes. _

_J'ai rencontré un garçon très gentil et doué. Il s'appelle Anthony Summers. Il est très fort en Métamorphose et en échange, je lui donne des conseils en Potions _(« Je reconnais bien mon petit-fils, un vrai Malefoy ! » s'était exclamé Lucius avec fierté)_. Il y a plein de choses qu'il ne comprend pas parce qu'il vient d'une famille de Moldus _(Le grand-père avait rapidement déchanté à cette lecture) _alors je lui explique ce que je connais déjà. Mais je ne sais pas tout, c'est nouveau pour moi aussi, alors des fois j'invente. Je me dis qu'il ne peut pas vérifier tout de suite. Sauf que l'autre jour, un cinquième année nous a dit qu'il y avait une Fordanglia en liberté dans la Forêt Interdite. Anthony a fait « Oh, comment ça se fait qu'il y a une Vouatur dans la Forêt Interdite ?! » Alors je lui ai dit que c'était très courant et même dangereux, que ça lançait des boules de feu et avançait tellement vite qu'elles écrasaient souvent des trucs sans être capables de s'arrêter. Et il m'a répondu : « Vous, les sorciers, devez être de très mauvais conducteurs pour faire cracher du feu à une Vouatur et tuer des gens ! C'est inadmissible qu'on vous donne le permis ! » Je n'ai pas compris le rapport entre le permis et la Fordanglia Vouatur. Si c'est vraiment dangereux, c'est quand même plus utile de savoir transplaner, non ? __**(1)**_

_Du coup, vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est, une Vouatur ? _(Lucius et Narcissa avaient été bien ennuyés pour répondre à cette question puisqu'ils n'en possédaient pas la réponse eux-mêmes)_._

_Je me suis fait quelques autres amis mais beaucoup de gens m'ont lancé des insultes et fait des remarques que je n'ai pas comprises_ (A ce passage par contre, Lucius avait failli sauter dans la première cheminée pour Pourdlard). _Papa dit que ce sont des histoires pour plus tard, quand je serai majeur. Peut-être que vous voudrez bien m'en parler avant ça ? J'ai aussi rencontré les enfants Potter mais je ne leur parle pas trop parce que Papa ne veut pas. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi. Ils ne se sont jamais mal comportés avec moi. Sauf le plus vieux, il aime bien se faire remarquer et embêter les gens sans raison _(« Comme tous les Potter », avait-t-il grogné sous le regard amusé de son épouse)_. _

_Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout se passe très bien._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Scorpius._

Les quelques lettres suivantes leur avaient davantage raconté sa vie à Poudlard et ses cours mais il n'avait plus abordé le sujet des brimades dont il était victime. Lucius lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas tout lui révéler sur son passé à ce moment-là et encore moins si son père ne le désirait pas. Il s'était douté pourtant que les problèmes n'avaient pas cessé pour son petit-fils et que celui-ci avait dû arrêter d'en parler sur demande de son père. Puis les lettres s'étaient faites plus rares et plus courtes, ce qui avait contribué à attrister Lucius.

Scorpius était revenu passer une partie de ses vacances d'été chez eux à la fin de l'année et leur avait même présenté son ami Anthony. Cependant les troubles que la famille Malefoy avait traversés bien avant la naissance de leur petit-fils les avaient poussés à refuser de garder le Né-Moldu plus d'un week-end, et ce même si tout s'était très agréablement passé pour tout le monde. Scorpius s'en était tout de même trouvé quelque peu affecté mais au bout de quelques temps avait fini par ne plus s'en formaliser. Il était tout simplement suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que les préjugés qui existaient contre les Né-Moldus étaient encore répandus, et particulièrement chez les générations précédentes.

Il n'en avait jamais rien dit mais Lucius s'était bien rendu compte que son petit-fils l'avait changé. Il avait passé une partie de l'été avec la famille Summers et leur avait énormément écrit. Il décrivait la vie chez les Moldus, comparant très souvent ce qu'il connaissait à ce qu'il découvrait chez eux. Rapidement, il s'habitua aux termes moldus et leur expliqua qu'une « voiture » - et non une « Vouatur » - était en réalité un moyen de transport avec des roues et n'avait rien de dangereux tant que c'était correctement conduit. La plupart des choses qu'il racontait n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens pour Lucius mais il s'efforçait de s'y montrer attentif.

* * *

Un bruit de locomotive résonna dans la gare et les rails tremblèrent un peu. Au loin, les Malefoy pouvaient voir apparaître un train rouge vif. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, ils apercevaient des têtes et des bras s'agiter par les fenêtres, accompagnés de quelques acclamations et cris de joie. Une voix magiquement amplifiée annonça l'entrée du Poudlard Express en gare. Des étincelles ricochèrent sur les rails, de la fumée s'échappa en grosses bouffées de la locomotive rouge, puis le train s'arrêta complètement. Les parents présents commencèrent à s'amasser près des portes et à tendre le cou afin de trouver leur progéniture. Ce n'était pas le cas des Malefoy. Eux restaient dignes et droits, en retrait. De toute façon, leur statut dans la société avait tellement dégringolé que personne ne se serait écarté pour leur faire de la place. Ils attendirent tout simplement. Scorpius était suffisamment grand pour les trouver tout seul.

La tête blonde tant attendue apparut au milieu de la foule d'enfants qui se déversait des wagons. Aussitôt, un profond sentiment de joie réchauffa Lucius. Au diable la froideur dont il faisait toujours preuve ! Il s'élança maladroitement vers le garçon qui lui adressa un grand geste en le repérant. Il pouvait presque sentir Drago lever les yeux au ciel dans son dos. Scorpius s'engouffra dans les bras ouverts de son grand-père. Il sembla à ce dernier qu'il avait gagné quelques centimètres depuis l'été précédent. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement lui qui se tassait.

« Bon retour, Scorpius », déclara le doyen Malefoy. Lui qui se plaignait de la formalité avait en réalité beaucoup de mal à s'en débarrasser lui-même.

« Je suis content de vous revoir Lucius », affirma l'adolescent avec chaleur.

Sa grand-mère s'approcha et le serra à son tour dans les bras, déposant quelques baisers sur la chevelure claire. Astoria arriva derrière elle et l'enfant plongea dans son étreinte avec un bonheur non feint. Seul Drago le salua de manière plus distante, posant simplement sa main sur son épaule en un geste un peu sec. Lucius n'ignorait pas que son fils ne faisait qu'appliquer l'exemple que lui-même lui avait montré. S'il était déçu, l'enfant n'en laissa rien paraître mais son grand-père savait que son cœur en garderait la trace indélébile.

Scorpius adressa un signe de main à un garçon brun qui s'avança timidement. Lucius reconnut Anthony Summers bien qu'il ne l'eut rencontré qu'une fois. Il le salua poliment sans extrapoler. Narcissa s'en chargeait bien mieux que lui. Drago, quant à lui, posa à peine le regard sur le garçon.

Anthony passa à travers la barrière en promettant de ses nouvelles à Scorpius. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu. Les Malefoy ne passaient pas par la partie moldue, eux. Ils transplanaient directement chez eux. Beaucoup plus simple et pratique.

« Tu avoueras, mon garçon, que conduire une… une Voiture est nettement moins pratique que le transplanage », sourit Lucius en passant un bras autour de son petit-fils. L'instant suivant, ils se trouvaient dans le salon du manoir familial. Astoria les débarrassa de leurs manteaux tandis que Drago allumait un feu d'un mouvement de baguette magique.

Scorpius déclara :

« Par contre, les voitures sont bien plus confortables ! D'ailleurs, savez-vous que les Moldus ont plein d'objets géniaux auxquels les sorciers n'auront jamais accès ? »

Tout en s'asseyant dans l'un des grands canapés en cuir vert, Lucius secoua la tête, dubitatif.

«C'est pour ça que… l'année prochaine, je voudrais prendre l'option Etudes des Moldus », ajouta timidement Scorpius. Timidement et en même temps fermement. Lucius comprit que le convaincre d'autre chose serait une perte de temps pour tout le monde. Il espérait que Drago accepterait l'idée mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il pourrait peut-être lui en toucher un mot…

« Lucius, je sais ce que je veux comme cadeau de noël. »

« Ah oui ? Et qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas déjà acheté ce cadeau ? »

« Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est », marmonna l'enfant.

Lucius réprima un sourire. Il attira son petit-fils près de lui.

« Tu vis tellement avec les Moldus que tu en oublies ce que la magie a à t'offrir. »

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez sûrement raison. Mais ce cadeau-là, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir deviné. »

« Ah non ? Quel est-il dans ce cas ? »

Le garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux puis baissa la tête, secoué par un rire incontrôlable. Lucius attendit patiemment qu'il se reprenne. Il restait encore trop susceptible dans son caractère pour se laisser aller à rire aux éclats à une blague dont il pensait être l'objet.

« Pardon Lucius, c'est jusque… je vous imagine mal entrer dans un magasin moldu pour m'acheter la Playstation 4 ! » _**(2)**_

Son rire repartit de plus belle et Lucius n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi son petit-fils parlait. Une Plie-Stèshone-Quatre ? Il croisa le regard attendri de Narcissa. Celle-ci avait prêté beaucoup d'attention à leur échange et devant le désarroi de son mari, elle se pencha à son oreille, murmurant quelques mots rien que pour lui.

« Même si la culture moldue n'avait pas autant d'importance dans sa vie, votre différence d'âge te séparerait toujours des expériences qu'il connaîtra. Cinquante-et-un ans, ce n'est pas rien. »

Scorpius ne riait plus et tendait maintenant l'oreille pour comprendre ce que Narcissa disait à son époux. La sorcière planta son regard bleu dans les yeux encore innocents du garçon et lui demanda :

« Tu ne partages pas mon avis ? »

Scorpius hésita puis hocha la tête avec vigueur. Une moue amusée vint étirer les lèvres de Lucius, alors que sa femme se retirait après une caresse de la main sur sa joue. Il se doutait parfaitement que l'enfant n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Narcissa lui avait fait part mais il comprenait qu'il soit d'accord avec elle malgré tout. Après tout, elle avait toujours raison.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si l'allusion a bien été saisie, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était très clair quand j'ai tapé ça. En gros, « le permis » en terme générique, je me disais que chez les Moldus, on pense forcément au permis de conduire alors que chez les sorciers, ils peuvent très bien utiliser le même terme générique qui ferait automatiquement référence au permis de transplaner. Enfin bref, c'est de l'humour un peu maladroit qui ne fait peut-être rire que moi mais c'est pas grave.

Si je situe correctement cette histoire d'après la chronologie qu'a donné JKR, tout ceci est censé se dérouler vers 2017-2018 et sachant que la Playstation 4 vient de sortir... Et puisqu'on parle de chronologie, si j'ai bien respecté le canon, théoriquement il y a bien 51 ans de différence mais j'ai peut-être fait une erreur. Je n'ai pas vérifié.

Voilà. J'espère que ce One-Shot vous a plu. Personnellement, j'ai grave galéré avec la concordance des temps. J'espère que je n'ai rien laissé de choquant.

Le thème de base était « Je veux une Playstation » et demandait à mettre en scène Lucius et son petit-fils. Je suis retombée dessus récemment et il m'a subitement inspirée (alors que je devais réviser…) J'admets que je me suis un tout petit peu laissée emballée. Toute la partie introspection / retour sur le passé n'était pas prévue mais finalement, ça me plaît bien comme ça. C'était la seule façon de faire évoluer Lucius au final. Quoiqu'on peut certainement le trouver très OOC.

Enfin j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.


	2. Hétéroclite

**Titre : Hétéroclite**

**Thème : Fête de Famille**

**Personnage/Couple : Harry**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Certains reconnaîtront peut-être ce texte qui avait initialement été publié dans le recueil « Assurément ». J'ai décidé de le déplacer puisque c'est dans ce nouveau recueil qu'il me paraît avoir davantage sa place. (J'en ai profité pour le relire au passage et ça ne fait jamais de mal que de jeter un œil neuf là-dessus et corriger deux-trois trucs).**

C'est un peu le bordel sur la photo. Ils se sont tous un peu emmêlés, des bras par ci, d'autres derrière une tête, des mains plus ou moins baladeuses, des visages en cachant d'autres, des pieds écrasés par d'autres qui les font grimacer au moment de la prise… L'avantage des photos dans le monde des sorciers, c'est qu'elles sont mouvantes. Alors même si les personnes qui y sont fixées affichaient une tête désavantageuse lors du déclic de l'appareil, ou bien qu'elles étaient à moitié masquées par d'autres, elles peuvent toujours choisir de montrer un sourire renouvelable jour après jour, elles peuvent également se bousculer les unes les autres et se dégager une place qui conviendra à tout le monde. Ce qui fait que chacun arrive à trouver son compte au final.

C'est une sacrée bande hétéroclite qu'il y a là. Des gens tous plus différents les uns des autres pourtant liés par des relations si fortes que même si le sang qui coule dans leurs veines n'est pas le même pour chacun d'eux, ils se considèrent tous de la même famille.

Il y a les sang-pur et les nés-moldus, les elfes et les géants. Des petits, des grands, des roux, des frisés, des vieux, des plus jeunes, des blancs, des noirs, des ridés, des chauves. Des sorciers, des criminels, des étudiants, des Aurors, des professeurs…

D'abord il y a Hagrid, celui qui prend le plus de place sur la photo, c'est-à-dire environ le tiers gauche de l'image. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute : sa nature de demi-géant y est pour beaucoup. Il sourit toujours. Il a beau avoir l'air effrayant au premier abord, il n'en reste pas moins l'une des personnes les plus amicales que Harry ait pu rencontrer, en dépit de sa force surhumaine.

A côté de lui se tiennent deux futurs mariés : Remus et Tonks. Tous deux assez originaux dans leur genre. Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à l'école de magie Poudlard, ancien préfet, est un loup-garou. Autant dire qu'avoir un loup-garou dans sa famille en gênerait plus d'un. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une fois par mois et il n'y a jamais eu de problème. Bien au contraire : cette folle de Tonks l'a épousé. Jeune Auror, elle a le don de pouvoir modifier ses caractéristiques physiques à volonté. Ca peut paraître très amusant mais la première fois qu'on la voit faire, ça n'a rien de particulièrement rassurant.

Devant eux et tout autour en fait : la famille Weasley. Autrement dit de la petite quinzaine à la quarantaine bien avancée : une mère, un père, un fils aîné avec au look un peu grunge, deux jumeaux fauteurs de troubles, un cadet et une benjamine – tous roux – qui se bousculent. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement le groupe le moins bien rangé sur la photo. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été mis là en vrac pour combler les trous, envahissant le moindre espace de leur brûlante couleur de cheveux. On pourrait même ajouter la très jolie et prochaine femme de Bill, le fils aîné : Fleur, vélane de son état, Française, future maman également mais ça, ça attendra encore deux ou trois ans.

Dans le lot, on vous offre par la même occasion une tripotée d'Aurors, dont Tonks : Kingsley Shacklebolt, un grand noir à la voix profonde dont la présence rassure quiconque se trouve suffisamment près et Maugrey Fol Œil, nommé ainsi à cause de l'œil magique qu'il possède et qui s'agite en tous sens. Autant Kingsley peut être apaisant, autant Maugrey se montre au contraire bien plus angoissant avec la quantité de balafres qui ornent son visage.

Par opposition à la présence des trois Aurors sur la photo, un homme au visage marqué par des années d'enfermement à Azkaban pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise se tient dans le côté droit du cliché, très légèrement en retrait, mais pas trop. Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. De longs cheveux noirs ondulent de part et d'autre de son sourire pour le moins étincelant malgré la fatigue qui habite son regard.

Derrière lui, Buck l'hippogriffe exerce des poussées sur son épaule à l'aide de son long bec. Eh oui, avoir un hippogriffe dans sa famille, ce n'est pas courant non plus. Et il n'est pas le seul animal à en faire partie : il y a Pattenrond le chat d'Hermione, fille de moldus, élève la plus brillante de son année, elle-même assise devant Sirius, Patmol le chien en lequel il se transforme parfois, et Hedwige la chouette blanche de Harry capable de trouver le destinataire de n'importe quelle lettre sans avoir besoin d'adresse, sans parler de la goule des Weasley, du minuscule hibou hyperactif de Ron – Coquecigrue -, du molosse de Hagrid – Crocdur – resté à Poudlard, de l'épouvantard dans le secrétaire, et de toutes les autres bestioles bizarres dont regorge la demeure du Square Grimmaurd.

Hormis eux, on peut remarquer deux petits êtres décharnés à moitié cachés entre les pattes de l'hippogriffe : Kreattur et Dobby, deux elfes de maison. Le premier, tellement ridé que sa peau ressemble à une toge dans laquelle il s'enroule en se levant le matin, tout de même vêtu d'une sorte de taie d'oreiller crasseuse, affiche une mine grimaçante. C'est vrai qu'il a été forcé de poser pour la photo, lui aussi, alors qu'il n'apprécie aucune des personnes vivant dans la maison. Le second représente l'exact opposé de Kreattur : il offre un large sourire, ses oreilles pointues s'agitant au dessus de sa tête coiffée d'une casserole rutilante. Même au niveau vestimentaire, les chaussettes dépareillées, le caleçon et la chemise trop grande pour lui tranchent littéralement avec l'aspect miteux du premier.

La photo a été prise alors que Harry avait quinze ans, pour son anniversaire. Lui-même est posté à gauche de son parrain, tous deux s'étreignant mutuellement. Il a l'air heureux, dans cette famille bizarre aux membres tous plus fous les uns que les autres, certainement lui le premier. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de critiquer. Avec ses yeux verts trop grands pour son visage trop étroit, la cicatrice rouge qui brille presque sur son front blanc, à moitié dissimulée par une frange de cheveux noirs et désordonnés, il est probablement le moins sain d'esprit parmi eux tous. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui voit les actes de Voldemort en rêve et a résisté au sort de la mort étant bébé ?

Harry a un sourire amer. Une importante partie des personnes présentes ce jour-là ne sont plus, tuées au cours de la guerre qui faisait rage à cette époque, c'est-à-dire une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Au final, la vraie fête n'a pas été le succulent gâteau fait par les soins de Mrs Weasley, ni les bièraubeurres, ni la montagne de cadeaux qu'il a reçue, non. La vraie fête, ça a été de partager ce moment avec toutes ces personnes, de ne pas avoir été seul, de s'être senti entouré et aimé.

Enfin, suite à cela, la vie a quand même continué. Il ne s'est pas arrêté. Il a eu beau mourir une fois, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'avancer toujours plus. Avec l'aide de sa famille, la nouvelle : celle de ses enfants, celle des enfants de ses amis et celle de ceux qui sont restés à travers tous les maux qu'ils ont vécus.

Ceci dit, la famille n'est pas encore au complet. Harry ajouterait bien quatre autres personnes qu'il chérit particulièrement : deux amis de Poudlard tout d'abord. L'un est actuellement professeur de botanique à l'école de sorcellerie : Neville Londubat, qui l'a énormément aidé à lutter contre Voldemort, et avec qui il partage un lien assez étrange dont lui seul a connaissance sachant que Neville aurait pu être l' « Elu » à sa place. Et l'autre, Luna Lovegood, une jeune fille assez loufoque – et d'ailleurs c'était son surnom lors de sa scolarité – qui aime à porter des boucles d'oreilles fabriquées à partir de radis, des colliers de pâtes et des lunettes kaléidoscope, et croit en un tas de créatures étranges dont l'existence n'a jamais été prouvée.

Ensuite, il garderait deux places, une pour les deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard. Il pense au seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint, bien que l'homme en question ait souvent voulu le protéger à son détriment, sans jamais lui ouvrir totalement sa confiance. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas toujours été parmi les plus honnêtes avec lui, pourtant il doit avouer qu'il s'agissait certainement de ce qui pouvait le plus s'assimiler à un grand-père. Vient enfin Severus Rogue, son ancien professeur de potions, qui a passé des années à le protéger alors qu'il pensait bêtement le contraire, jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste, impuissant, à son assassinat par le mage noir durant la Guerre de Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, Harry fête ses vingt-cinq ans avec Ginny et leurs trois enfants, sa petite famille à lui, qui agrandit celle qu'il a construite au cours de son adolescence en compagnie de tous ces êtres si différents les uns des autres, en lesquels il avait pourtant une confiance absolue. Lui qui a grandi orphelin n'aurait jamais osé en rêver davantage.

Alors non, sa famille n'a rien de traditionnel, non, elle n'est ni conforme ni complète. Et oui, elle a été brisée, malmenée, abîmée. Peu d'entre eux seulement partagent des liens du sang. Mais lorsque l'on n'a jamais connu qu'une famille d'accueil qui exprimait son inconfort par un mépris déséquilibré et que l'on est soi-même non conforme et abîmé, il n'y a pas à mégoter. Et puis de toute façon, la question ne s'est jamais posée.

Harry écarte les quelques souvenirs amers qui le relient encore aux Dursley et préfère se rappeler qu'ils l'avaient tout de même protégé dans le passé, et que Pétunia l'avait, à sa manière – maladroitement -, reconnu comme son neveu. Il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir.

Il avait pardonné.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'ai ajouté de légères modifications par rapport à la première version. J'ai ajouté Dumbledore qui n'était initialement pas inclus (une bonne inspiration d'un commentaire qu'une lectrice m'avait laissé sur « Assurément ») et j'ai un peu transformé la fin, en mentionnant les Dursley, puisqu'après tout, ils ont bel et bien joué un rôle dans la vie de Harry.

Par ailleurs, moi qui suis très puriste quant à suivre un fandom, j'admets que j'ai un peu extrapolé sur le sujet. D'après ce qu'on sait des livres, il était impossible, et ce pour plusieurs raisons, de prendre une telle photo à l'anniversaire de Harry. (Hagrid n'était même pas présent !) Donc vous pouvez situer cette photo dans un genre d'univers alternatif qui ne serait modifié qu'à ce point précis de la chronologie des tomes sans influencer le cours des événements. Ou bien vous pouvez juste considérer que si les sorciers sont capables d'insuffler la vie à une image, ils peuvent très bien créer des montages avec des personnes absentes. (Idée évoquée en commentaire également).

En espérant que vous avez (ré)apprécié ce one-shot.


End file.
